Highschool is Bull
by Nieceylovesanime
Summary: When Kagome,Sango,Ayame,Rin,Kikyo,and Kagura Come to Amaterasu High They Get some UN-Wanted Attention From Some of the Baddest Boys in The School...OC and Shippo and Rin are in High School Hiatus
1. New School

**Niecy-Yo!what is up ya'll**

**Kikyo-You Dont really pull that street slang off -.-**

**Nicey-and thats why your not with Inuyasha Hoebag!**

**Kiyko-you stupi-**

**Nicey-Finish that sentece and i'll kill you off of this Story**

**Everyone-oohhhh!**

**Kagome-your officially(*1) blown  
Nicey-So Kikyo-san would you like to Read the Disclaimer?**

**Kikyo- S-Sure! Nicey-san does not own any of us.**

**Nicey- and its AU!**

_**shout out to my reviews:2 but i'm not complaining**_

_**Naturelover101-Yea I know its just informational but i'll make this chappy longer**_

_**Cutie-Yugi- THANX I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE! WOOW**_

_**And it was Beta-checked by BeautifullySerene! I always give credit for those who have helped me!**_

(Kagome's POV)

"KAGOME,MOM SAYS GET UP!"My little Brother Souta Yelled from Downstairs.

"UGH!OK I'M GETTING UP"I yelled back.

I got out of bed and went over to the mirror and looked at myself.

"Man I look like Kikyo without a comb"I murmured to Myself.

"I heard that!"Kikyo yelled from does she have super sonic hearing?

"I'M NOT HOE STUPID BIT- Kagome you better not!"My mom yelled.

"NO mom of course not!"I Lied.

"Well hurry up you breakfast is Getting cold!"She yelled again.

"OK!"I shouted back. I went into my closet and picked out my outfit.I took a quick shower and dried off and began putting on my clothes. I decided to wear my green"What up"tee with my blue capris

and green flats. I put on me green headband and ran downstairs  
~~~Downstairs~~~

"Morning mom, Grandpa, Souta, Kinky-hoe, and Rin"

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

"Morning"

"HEY!"

"Morning kags!"

Let me explain why Rin is over at our house as Kids she would always come over to my house so much My mom loved her as on of her own One night Rin's family Got into a Car Accident and Rin was

the Only one that survived.(She has a big Scar going down her back to prove that she survived )Since my Mom already loves her she Adopted Rin into our family now Rin's My Little

Sister. I'll also explain My friends,I have Ayame,Sango. Ayames the one thats the most loudest (besides kikyo in one of her bitch moods) shes really Athletic and Loves Wolves I mean LOVES. If you go into

her Room she has Picture of Wolves around her room.I drew her a wolf for her birthday and she nearly hugged me to Death.I also Love my friend Sango,She has a Younger Brother

named Kohaku which hes best friends with my little brother Souta and she is also athletic but not as bad as Ayame,she loves to Read Books and Has a Really bad temper if you piss her. Then there is

Kagura,She is really laid back loves to Test Kikyo's Patience,playing the guitar,and I guess that its...oh yea and she in the Japanese Dance Club so She practices with Her fan Everyday.

"Kagome arent you exicted for the New School?"Kikyo asked me.

"Yes Kikyo I'm Hopping for Joy"I repiled Words Dripping with Sarcasm

"No Need to Get smart"She retorted.

"No need to asked dumb questions"I said back.

"Its not my fault we had to Switch schools"She said

"Yea it kinda is"I repiled

"WHA- WHAT DID I DO?"She yelled

"Because of your Constant Mouthing off to the Teachers and Your"Bitch"Fights you got us all kicked out!"I yelled back

"Kagome!"My mom said

"Sorri!"I repiled

"Oh... Yea"She said Quietly

"OH YEA DU-

_Your not the boss of me now_

_Your not the boss of me now_

_Your not the boss of me now_

_and Your not so Big*_

"Hello? Oh hey aya-chan!Yea we'll Come Pick you and Sango up! Ok i'll see you in about 10 minutes ok bye!"

"Were not picking them up"Kikyo said Glaring at me

"oh Come on kikyo don't be a bitch today! Its the first day of school!"I whined

"Kagome!"my mom yelled at me

"Sorry mom!"I said again

"Fine we'll pick them up"Kiyko said

"Yes Love you!"I hugged her and Ran out of the Door

"Luv you to Brat"Kikyo murmured under her breath as she and Rin Followed behind me.

(Kiyko's Red Volkswagen van)

We were pulling up to Sango's House when we saw the two girls run out and Get in.

"Thats for picking us up Kiki!"Ayame cheered

"My names not kiki brat its Kikyo!"Kikyo yelled

"Whatever Kiki"Ayame repiled

"UGH!"Kiyko huffed

(Few minutes Later)

"Hey Kagura!"Sango Said

"Whats up?"Kagura repiled

"Going to school"Ayame said Eating a Bagle

"NO EATING IN THE CAR!"Kikyo hissed

"Whatever KIKI"Ayame repiled still eating her bagle

"UGH!"

"Thats great."Kagura said Continuing her Conversation with Sango

"I know,get in girl!"I Yelled

She hopped in and Kikyo sped off down the Street

(Few Minutes later)

"LOOK AT THE BIG ASS SCHOOL!"

It looked like Havard but 5 times Bigger!That school was Huge. We all got and went to the huge front doors and walked around until we were pointed the right way to the around we saw people stare at us.

"Omg are those the new girls?"some girl whispered

"They're HOT"a boy said

"I like the red head!"Another Boy shouted.

"Nah the brunette is really cute"The Third boy annouced.

"The tall one or the short one?"The fourth boy questioned

"They both are!"The third boy announced

"We better hope they dont run into Them"a fifth boy said

"You dont mean..."A girl whispered Harshly

"Yea"the boy whispered back

We all wondered what they were talking about

"Do know what they're talking about kiki?"Ayame asked.

"No...Stop call me that Ayame!"Kikyo retorted

"Come on its really easy to remember than kinky-hoe!"Ayame cheered

"grrr its fucking kikyo!"Kiyko growled

"Oh no bitch mood alert thanks alot Ayame"Sango said lowly

"Oops...its not like you havent pissed her off before Sango"ayame pouted

"Less times than you have!"Sango retorted

"Touche' "Ayame said pointing up a finger

We finally found the office where we sat and waited for like 15 minutes until the secretary finally called us back to The Principal's Office. We walked and Stared wide-eyed and the Hot and Gorgeous

Principal who gave us a stern but Welcoming Smile.

"Welcome ladies to Amaterasu* High School I am Your Principal Inu-Taisho Takahashi."

We all shook his hand and Sat Down

"So Your Ayame Takeshi"

She nodded.

"And your Sango Fujahoji?"

She nodded.

"You must be Kagura Kishikami?"

She nodded.

"Is your cousin Naraku?"

"Yea."

"Nice young man."he said

"Not really."Kagura repiled quietly

"Huh?"

"Uh Nothin!"

"And you Three Young Ladies must Kikyo,Kagome,and Rin?"

"Yes Sir"

"Yes sir"

"Yep"

"Well here are you schedules and Look out for my Sons they Kinda dont Like New Kids"

"Um...Ok thanks Dog-Sensui!"Ayame cheered

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"See ya !"

We all Pushed Ayame and out of the Door and dragged her out of the Office into the Hallway.

"why do you have to start this early!"Kikyo screamed

"My Bad kiki"Ayame said shrugging her shoulders up

"Stop calling me that!"Kikyo yelled

"Hey its Fresh meat"A girl shouted out

We all Turned around and saw a couple of girls walking towards us.

"Who are you bitches?"Kikyo snarled

"Excuse me we should asked you fuglies that?a girl with Short hair Repiled

"Bitch i wouldn't be talking with ugly-ass Hair Style"Kagura hissed

"Yuka's Hair-stlye is Cute!"A purple-headed girl yelled

"Dont lie to that bitch"Kikyo repiled Sarcastically

"Kiyko dont start-

"So whats wrong with your Eyes You look at youself in the mirror and they turned that nasty ugly color"Yuka Repiled.

"Actually I Looked at your Moms face and they turned this way ya Stupid Bitch"Kagura hissed

"Ohhh burn!go kagura!"Ayame cheered

"We can go right now bi-

"Rin you grab Kikyo and I'll grab Kagura"I whispered to Rin

Rin nodded her and Grabbed Kikyo's Arm and Dragged her down the Hallway I did the Same with Kagura, Sango and Ayame just Followed us

(Homeroom)

"What the fuck you two! we dont need to start any shit so d-

We walked into Our Class and Everyone was being Loud and Not paying attention to the Teacher

"EXCUSE ME!"Ayame yelled

Everyone stopped and Looked over at us.

"OH you must be the new students. "The Teacher said Smiling at us

I'm stopping it there because my Hands are losing feeling(Yea your probably thinking i'm a wuss..shut up!) But I'll give you a preview of the Next Chapter

Preview:

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and I rule this school."He Hissed at me and burning holes into my eyes."I'm Kagome Hirugarashi and I personally dont give a Flying Fuck what you rule...But you wont and

Dont RULE me got it"I hissed back at him.

I'll explain a few things

First of all I fixed this Chapter so it shouldnt have and spelling or grammar and if there is...damn my blind eyes

Kagomes ringtone was Your not the boss of me-They might be giants

Amatersu- the element of AMA means"Heaven,Sky"and terasu means"to shine,"hence"shining over heaven."

I decided to Keep the Characters Attitude cause thats what makes this story really good and I like that and If you dont like dont read it please.

And I made up the most peoples last names.


	2. Unwanted Attention

**Niecy-Hey guys i've gotten to the Second Chap yes!**

**Kagome-YAY!**

**Inuyasha-when are we gonna be in the shitty ass story**

**Niecy-*Throws a Boulder at Inuyasha*YOU'll BEEN IN WHEN I TYPE IT YOU BASTARD!**

**Girls-O.O**

**Niecy-Ayame-san can you read the Disclaimer?**

**Ayame-Niecy does not own any of us but the plot **

**To my awesome reviews**

**xXxPoisonedAngelxXx-thanx! i know i love the name Kinky-hoe!**

**Ilovetacos5-Yea I saw what you mean i fixed it so you can understand it better**

**Thanx for the reviews guys!**

**Beta:Inuyashalover561,Really helped me alot!**

**Recap:**

_We walked into the Classroom to see everyone being loud_

_"EXUSE ME!"Ayame yelled._

_Everyone stopped what their doing and looked over at us._

_"YOU MUST BE THE NEW STUDENTS!"The Teacher yelled and Smiled_

(Kagome's POV)  
"Yes all six of us are here!"I said Happily

"Unfortunately"Kikyo murmured under her breath,I then elbowed her in her arm

"HEY WHAT THE FU-

"Shut up Kiki!"Ayame whispered to her

"Stop calling that wolf-girl!"Kikyo Hissed back at her.

"Shut up!Kinkyo-HOE!"

"Wolf-girl!"

"Kinkyo-hoe!"

"Wolf-girl!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH YOU!"Sango screamed ending their Argument

"Ok sheesh calm down!"Ayame Said

"Yea!"Kiyko repiled.

"So...Will you Girls take you seats?"The Teacher asked.

"Dont you wanna know something about us?"Rin asked.

"I think we know enough of about you guys"The teacher said Smiling at us

We all put our heads down.

"You girls can take a seat anywhere you want ok?"The teacher said.

I sat down next to Light-brown haired smiled kindly at me.

"Hi whats you name?"He asked me.

"Kagome."I said and Smiled back.

"My names Hojo do you like History?"He asked me with Curious eyes

"Yes i love it but i suck at math though"I said Laughing alil bit

"Well if you every need help just ask me"He said Smiling at me.

" what? really! b-b-ut I just met you!"I told him Blushing.

"Yea I know but you seem like a nice girl so I'm gonna help you out"He said.

I smiled and Blushed at him.

"You really nice you know that"I said.

"Yea I know"He said.

(45 minutes later)...(A/N:I dont like Describing Class because its boring and i'll only describe it when a fight or an Argument is happening, or anything really interesting)

"Alright class tonights homework is Study Japan's Fedual Era"The Teacher said to our class

(BRRINNGGGG)

"So kagome I'll see you later"Hojo said Waving to me.

"OK!"I cheered waving back at him.

I was walking down the Hallway trying to find my Next class(Which have none of my friends in there sadly...;()When someone Rudely Bumped Into me.I wanted to be the bigger person and apologize.

"I'm sorri i didn-

"What where your going you stupid bitch!"The man yelled at me.

"EXUSE ME YOU BASTARD YOU RAN INTO TO ME FIRST!"I yelled back.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"He Yelling at me.

Then I noticed he had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever were a Very Light Amber Hair Look familiar because it was Silver and Long and was in a Long Loose Ponytail..

"Y-your the Principal's son?"I stuttered out.

He Smirked at me.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and I rule this school"He hissed at me Burning holes in my eyes."Well Inuyasha,I'm Kagome Higurashi and I personally Dont give a Flying Fuck what you rule...But get this and You wont and Dont RULE me."I hissed back at him Pushing him out of my way And going onto my class

"Now you've Done it Girl...You've caught my Attention"Inuyasha thought to himself Smirking

-  
(Ayame's POV)

"Man at nothing but preppy bitches in here! I wish Kagome or even Kinky hoe were in here!oh yeah I forgot about sango and Rin!I'm glad I have a mind"I though to Myself as I sat down in a seat and pulled out my Wolf Drawings until A shadow came over me. I looked Up ant saw a pair of Sky Blue eyes Glaring down at me

"May i help y-

"your in my seat bitch."He Snarled at me

"um...sorry to disappoint cha I dont see your fucking name on it so get the hell out of my fucking face"I Said Returning to Drawing a Chibi when He Grabbed my Chin and Force me to Look up at me.

"Whats you name Little Red?"He asked me.

"Ayame"I growled lowly.

"hmph...Well Ayame You just Caught some Un-Wanted Attention"He Repiled Letting go of my Chin and Walking To the Back.

"Do you know who that was!"A girl whispered to me.

"No and I really dont Give a F-

Theres a She-wolf in your closet(*1)

Open up and set it free

Theres there a She-wolf in your closet

Let it out so it ca-

"Hello?Grandpa i'm in school why are you calling me!...no I cant come scratch your bac-

"Young lady PUT THAT CELLUAR DEVICE AWAY!"The Teacher yelled at me

"Sorri gramps i got to go! bye!"I hung up my Phone and put it away.

"Now Class back to what i was Saying if you mix your Chromosomes with a man..."The teacher Picked off where she left of and I continued Where I left of with my Drawing until a Note Flew my way.I open it and it read...

Oh and By the way The Names Koga if you wondering.

I turned around and glared and the person who threw it he smirked and Gave me a Seductive wave.I rolled my eyes and Turned around.

"This is gonna be an Intesting Year"I thought I as Finished my Chibi wolf

Read and Review o;

_Preview:_  
_"I'm Not scared of you!"I screamed as I backed up into a wall he put his arm on each side of me so I wouldn't brought his Face so close to mine I felt his breath."Now now Kagura no need to Lie..."He said turning his Lips into a Smirk.(I bet you know who it is right if you dont you'll find out!)_

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE THEM! . ^.^_


	3. More Melodrame and Attention

**Niecy-MAN I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Kagome-Why?**

**Niecey-Because of CrazyKenz and xxinuyashaxkagomaxx and xXxPoisonedAngelxXx! they gave me inspiration!**

**Ayame-really?**

**Niecy-YEA I LOVE REVIEWS EVEN IF THERE A CRITICAL CAUSE IT HELPS ME TO BE A BETTER WRITER!**

**Kagura-thats great!**

**Niecy-yep yep kagura read the Disclaimer please!**

**Kagura-K! Niecy does does not own any of us just the Plot.**

**Niecy-and to my reviews**

**CrazyKenz-Dont worry ill try to make this chapter long!**

**xxinuyashaxkagomaxx-DONT WORRY I'M HYPER TOO SO I'M GONNA KEEP WRITING WOO-HOO!**

_Recap:_

_(Ayame Pov)_

_"Now Class back to what i was Saying if you mix your Chromosomes with a man..."The teacher Picked off where she left of and I continued Where I left of with my Drawing until a Note Flew my way.I open it and it read..._

_Oh and By the way The Names Koga if you wondering._

_I turned around and Glared and the Person who Threw he Smirked and Gave me a Seductive wave.I rolled my eyes and Turned around._

_"This is gonna be an Intesting Year"I thought I as Finished my Chibi wolf_

(Sango's POV)

"Its to Meet you Sango please take you seat next to Miroku...Miroku raise you hand"The Teacher said.A Handsome boy with Violet eyes and Dark-brown hair raised his hand.I blushed,I dont pay attention to Guys Looks but...hes..Damn hes fine..Did i just say that?I walked to my seat and Sat down and Pulled out my Notebook. A few minutes later it took me to find out that the Sexy man was staring at me.

"Do Have something on my face"I asked him

He smirked and Continued to stared at me.I got really annoyed.

"DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FUCKING FACE OR NOT!"I screamed at him.

"Oh your Fiesty thing arent cha"He repiled in his Deep sexy Masculine Voice.I felt the Room heat up

"Shut up and stop staring at me! Pervert!"I hissed at him.

"Hmph you dont tell me what to do hun...In fact in this Class or in fact this school I tell Girls like you what to do"He said Giving me a Seductive look that really Pissed me off.

"Well I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF YOU TELL HALLE BERRY WHAT TO DO I'M NOT YOU DAMN PLAYTOY!"I screamed at him and stood up."MS. I DONT NOT WISH TO SIT NEXT THIS PERVERTED ASSHOLE!"I Yelled towards the teacher who wide-eyed me.

"Umm Very well you can sit next to Nobu"She repiled. I quickly packed my Stuff as i was moving to the back i heard Miroku say to me.

"By the Way Sango You really caught my Attention."He said Smiling at me.

_"I wonder what that meant? oh who cares he's probably just a stupid man-whore"_I thought to myself as I sat down next to the Kid name Nobu.

"So how did have the courage to stand up to miroku?"He asked me

"Umm..Why do you ask that is everyone scared of him or something?"I asked him

"Well duh him and his Friends are the Scariest Kids to walk the School."A girl said Behind me

"Really?"I said Wide-eyed

"Yea!your the First to Yelled or even say something to him!"Another boy Jumped In.

"Wow..."I said._"Hmm..maybe coming to this school was a good idea"_I thought to myself as wrote down the teacher's note on the Board.

(Rin's POV)**(A/N:its lunchtime so i'm gonna carry rin's POV till Next then its Kagura i decide to Do Kikyo Last..and yes theres three periods before lunch and three after..)**

_"After that Run-in with that boy i'm Glad in lunch."_I thought to Myself as I Paid for my Lunch and Sat down at table few minutes My friends Joined me

"Hey rin you look alittle tense something wrong?"Kagome asked worried.

"Actually yeah"I said and I began to tell them the story.

_Flashback_

_"Everyone this is Rin Higurashi"The Teacher said Introducing me._

_"Hey Will you go on a date with me?"A boy asked me.I blushed._

_"GET OVER IT LOSER SHE GOING OUT WITH ME!"Another boy said._

_"NO ME!"a third boy shouted._

_"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!"a girl with White hair and Flowers in her hair Yelled**.(A/N:Yes Kanna is in this story and she talks!shocking huh?But she's Naraku little Sis so she still related to the Bastard but he does take care of her)**_

_"Thank you Kanna and why dont you-SHIPPO WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!"My teacher screamed and a boy walking into the was he had Firerey Red Hair Tied up into a Messy Ponytail and Blue/Green eyes._

_"Calm down teach I had to handle some buisness"Shippo said staring at me._

_"So you must be the One Inuyasha told me about"He said Walking towards me._

_"Umm..no you must be talking about Kikyo or Ka-_

_"Nevermind that anyway How about you come sit next to Me and we Can ch-_

_"Umm excuse me I dont mean to be rude but I dont like assholes so if you'll move out of my way" I said interuppting him and Walking Passed him and Sat beside Kanna,Who Just stared at me._

_"Do you know who just Pushed away?"She Questioned me._

_"no..and i really dont car-_

_"You just pushed away one of the Most Hottest and Sexiest 9th graders and or Guys in the Fucking School!"Kanna said_

_"And i care why?"I asked_

_"I like you girl"She said smiling at me._

_"Thanks"I smiled._

_Shippo walked up to me and Whispered in my Ear."Dont think you little act has been forgotten because you got my attention."He walked past me and Sat in the back._

_"I wonder what that meant"I said to Myself._

_Flashback End_

"HE SAID THAT!"Ayame yelled.I put my hand over her mouth

"dont say it so loud aya-chan!"I hissed.

"Sorry but this hot but asshole guy said the Same thing to me!"Ayame said.

"Really so did this one dude!"Sango said.

"Me too!"Kagome said.

"Not me"Both Kagura and Kikyo repiled.

"Well kiki maybe you should wear a shirt that covers you a-cups"Ayame said smiling at Kikyo.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! MY BREAST ARENT THAT SMALL!"Kiyko shouted causing the whole lunch room to stare at her.

"Look I just made Kikyo look like a whore!"Ayame cheered.

"Shut up ayame!"Kikyo hissed.

(Brrinnnggg)

(Kagura's POV)

_Damn i'm lost!This school is to Fucking Big!_I shouted in my mind.I looked ahead and saw a man Coming down the Hall."Excuse me Can help me find where am-Wheres your pass at."He asked me Rudely.

"I'm lost and I dont have a pass I just came from lunch!"I said trying not to get lost in his beautiful light amber eyes, his Cheek bones make him look a like an Adonis God...But what was really fasanating was the moon crescent on his face and the two stripes on each cheek.

"Then You'll have to come with me."He said giving me and an emotionless Glare.

He grabbed my arm but I snatched it Away

"Dont you ever put your Disgusting hands on me Again or else you'll lose it."I warned.

"Ohh you think that scares me...Little girl"He mocked grabbing my wrist.

"LET GO OF ME!"I screamed. I saw and Few girls Coming this way and I thought they would help me but they just ran down the hallway like they saw a ghost.

"HELP ME!"I screamed trying to get away from his tight grip. He finally let go of me and I looked at him as he began walking up to me. I began backing up.

"I'm Not scared of you!"I screamed as I back up into a wall he put his Arms on each side of me so i wouldnt escape he brought his Face so close to mine i felt his breath."Now now Kagura no need to Lie..."He said making his Lips into a Smirk.

"How do you my name!"I hissed at him.

"Thats what happens when Girls like you catch my Attention..."He said as he began Bringing his Lips close to mine...

Read and Review :"

_Preview:_

_I looked into his Brown eyes."Y-y-you Dont Scare me asshole!"I screamed trying to move my chin from his hand but his hand grip was too Strong."You think scaring you is all i'm going do to you..._

_REVIEWS PLEASE! and sorry about forgetting you Poison-chan!_


	4. Mates,Rape,What a great school!

**Niecy-WOOT FOURTH CHAP GO ME!**

**Kagome-YEA GO US!**

**Inuyasha-You still suck**

**Niecy has a Baseball bat in her Hand**

**Niecy-You were Saying Inu-san?**

**Inuyasha-uh uh Niecy does not own any of us but the Plot **

**Niecy-WOW! THANKS FOR READING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Inuyasha-*Sweating* heh heh no problem can you put the bat away**

**Niecy-NOPE NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Niecy-And thank you xXxPoisonAngelxXx you gave me the most reviews so far!*gives a big huge Trophy* You get the most reviews trophy!**

**Everyone-*Clapping*YAY!**

_**Recap:**_

_"I'm not scared of you!" I screamed as I back up into a wall. He put his arms on each side of me so I wouldn't escape. He_

_brought his face so close to mine I felt his breath. "Now now Kagura, no need to lie..."He said making his lips form into a_

_smirk._

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"I hissed at him._

_"That's what happens when girls like you catch my attention..."He said as he began bringing his lips close to mine..._

(Kagura's POV)

As he brought his lips closer to mine I closed my eyes waiting for the impact...but I open when I felt him rise off of me.

"I will have you Kagura...but not yet."He said looking at me with his lustful eyes and smirked at me then walked off down the hallway.

"Bastard" I murmured under my breath.

"I heard that" He called back to me.

_What the fuck? Does he have sensitive ears or is he...Nah that couldn't be. Ayame and I are the only demons around here! Or are we_? I thought to myself.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

_Hmm that girl back there is demon...But she doesn't know I'm a demon...Not yet at least._ I thought to myself as I walked to my father's office.

I walked past the secretary and into his office.

(Inu-Taisho's office)

"So is she the right one?"He asked typing on his laptop.

"Everything is pointing towards her" I said sitting in the leather chair in front of him.

"That's good...because I want four or five grandchildren."Inu-Taisho said looking up from his computer and at me.

"Father please...I want at least ten."I replied closing my eyes and smirking to myself.

"As long as you have boys and girls its fine with me...I have an appointment in two minutes. Get to class Sesshomaru" He said closing his laptop.

"Fine I'm going" I replied leaving his office.

(Kikyo's POV)

I was walking down the hallway when I dropped my notebook. I bent over to pick it up when I heard a whistle.

"Oh nice undies cutie" The voice behind me.

I turned around and back-slapped the hell out of the person who just said that.

"Never call me that unless you want to di-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I see the sexiness man I've ever seen. He had dark-brown wavy hair tied back into a high ponytail, and brown eyes that made me want to faint.

"Hmm interesting, a female's never hit me before" He said licking the blood from his cheek, I made. He began advancingtowards me and I stumble back. I thought I would fall, but a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Now now Kikyo, I don't want my little raven breaking her cute little face" He said smirking at me.

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE RAVEN! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at him but he just smirked and held me in his arms.

"Your soft Kikyo we-"

LET GO OF ME!"I interrupted him struggling away from him which just caused him to chuckle.

"Oh Kikyo you'll never get away from me...Am I scaring you?" He mocked at me grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at

him.

I looked into his brown eyes. "Y-y-you don't scare me asshole!" I screamed trying to move my chin from his hand but his

hand grip was too strong.

"You think scaring you is all I'm going do to you..."

I look wide-eyed at him as he slammed me against the wall and began pecking at my neck and putting his hand up my skirt.

"N-n-no d-don't…-"

"NARAKU GET YOUR ASS INTO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" A teacher growled and he let go of me.

"Don't think this is over..." Naraku whispered in my ear and then removed his hand from my skirt. He headed down the hallway with the teacher behind him.

_"Ok! Ok! Kikyo get yourself together! You're not going to get raped this year! All you have to do is go out and buy some pepper spray and you're good!_" I thought to myself as I gathered my stuff and headed towards my next class...

Review :D


	5. Ride Home

**Niecy-YES FIFTH CHAP GO ME AND I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER!**

**Naraku-YEA RI-WHERE YOU GET THAT BAZOOKA?**

**Niecy-Dont worry about it!**

**Kikyo-DONT KILL MY MAN!**

**Niecy-Bitch please i'll kill you too**

**Kikyo-...well so long Naraku!**

**Naraku-WAIT I'LL READ THE DISCLAIMER**

**Niecy-REALLY!**

**Naraku-Niecy does not own any of us only the Plot.**

**Niecy-Thanks naraku-kun OH YEA AND TODAY'S TROPHY GOES TO...Ilovetacos5! FOR GIVING CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! THANKS ALOT**

**Everyone-*Clapping*YYAYAYA**

(Kagome's POV)

(Kikyo's Volkswagen van)

"Hey Kiki you seem on the edge. Something happen in school?"Ayame asked while eating some jelly beans.

"You're going to get fat eating all that junk food."Sango said to Ayame.

Ayame rolled her eyes and continued eating the bag of jelly bean.

"N-no A-a-yame W-what m-m-akes y-"

"Your stuttering Kikyo, and the only time you do that is when you're afraid or afraid of getting caught doing something bad" I stated.

"P-p-rove i-i-t" She stuttered.

"Fine" I said.

Flashback

6-year old Rin, 7-year old Kagome, and 8-year old Kikyo were currently playing in the backyard of Kagome and Kikyo's house when...

"KIKYO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome shouted.

"I'm peeing in Grandpa's sake what doing you think?" Her older sister retorted.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Grandpa told mom I ate a cookie before dinner so I'm getting revenge!" Kikyo said laughing evilly.

"You're a freak, sis" Kagome said shaking her head.

Kikyo stood up, fixed her dress, and sat on the picnic table. She acted like nothing happened until their Grandpa came out and took a sip of his sake and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS PEE! GIRLS!"Grandpa spat out.

"ohhh your in trouble nooww kikyo!" Kagome said nudging her sister.

"I-I-I'm n-n-not s-s-sc-a-a-r-red" Kikyo stuttered out.

"Yeah right and I'm Britney Spears" Kagome said words dripping with sarcasms.

"KIKYO! DID YOU DO THIS TO YOUR GRANPA'S SAKE!" Keiko yelled towards her. She just put her hands behind her back and her head down.

"why did you do that" Her mother yelled towards her.

"C-c-cause h-h-he g-g-go-o-o-t-t-t m-e-e-e- in t-r-r-ro-o-ou-u-u-b-ble" Kikyo stuttered out tears coming out of her face.

Our mother grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house. All you could hear was Kikyo's screams throughout the house. Yes, Everyone Kikyo was getting her ass beat.

"That's going to leave a mark" Rin said cringing at the sounds of the belt.

"Yea I know" Kagome said shaking her head.

Flashback end

"SO WHAT! GRANDPA DESERVED THAT!" Kikyo yelled.

"She's back" Rin said and we all shook our heads.

"Omfg this is my song TURN IT UP!"Ayame yelled.

"Okay Okay Calm the hell down" Kikyo shouted turning up the radio.

_"If you not drunk ladies and gentlemen_  
_Get ready to get fucked up_  
_Let's do it ha, ha_  
_LMFAO, you know what_  
_Lil' Jon, yeah_  
_All of the alcoholics, where you at?_  
_Let's go_

_"Hey (yeah)_  
_(7x)_

_"When I walk in the club_  
_All eyes on me_  
_I'm with the party rock crew_  
_All drinks are free_  
_We like ciroc_  
_We love patron_  
_We came to party rock_  
_Everybody it's on_

_"Shots (16x)_  
_Everybody_  
_(2x)_

_"The ladies love us, When we pour shots_  
_They need an excuse, to suck our cocks_  
_We came to get crunk, how `bout you?_  
_Bottles up, let`s go round two_

_"Shots (16x)_  
_Everybody_  
_(2x)_

_"If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club_  
_If you ain't taking shots get the fuck out the club_  
_If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club_  
_Now where my alcoholics let me see yo hands up_  
_What you drinkin on?_  
_Jaeger bombs, lemon drops_  
_Buttery nipples, jello shots_  
_Kamikaze, three wise men_  
_Fucked on that shit, get me some gin_  
_Shots_

_"Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots_  
_The women come around every time I'm pouring shots_  
_Their panties hit the ground every time I give 'em shots_  
_So cups in the air everybody let's take shots_

_"If you feelin' drunk put your hands in the air_  
_and if you tryin' to fuck put your hands in the air_  
_Now say "I'm fucked up" ( I'm fucked up)_  
_I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)_  
_I'm tryin' to fuck (I'm tryin' to fuck)_  
_I'm tryin' to fuck (I'm tryin' to fuck)_  
_Shots_

_"Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots_  
_The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots_  
_Their panties hit the ground every time I give 'em shots_  
_So cups in the air everybody let's take shots_

_"I fucked up_  
_Let's go_

_"La dad a da_  
_La dad a dad a da"_

"WOO I LOVE THAT SONG!"Ayame cheered.

"We know" I said opening up my sketchbook and drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Rin asked looking over at it.

"I'm just drawing a chibi cat scratching a big mean dog" I stated.

"UGH! I CANT BELIEVE THAT ASSHOLE DID THAT TO ME!" Kikyo screamed out of nowhere.

"Uh, Kikyo are you having bipolar problems again?" Sango said and we all giggle. Sango earned a glare from Kikyo in the front-view mirror.

"No this dude came up behind me and said I had nice undies because I was wearing a skirt rig-"

"So what's the problem? Every dude in our last school has seen you undies" Ayame said.

"UGH AYAME YOU LITTLE BITCH, THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Kikyo screamed.

"OK OK sis just tell us the rest" I said.

"Ok. Then I stumble backwards and he caught me, and then wouldn't let me go. I struggled to get away from him but his arms were too strong. Then, he forced me into the wall and grabbed my chin and was like, 'you've caught my attention and shit.' What the fuck does that mean anyway?"Kikyo finished.

"That's what happened to me too" Kagura spoke out of nowhere scaring the shit out of us.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ayame exclaimed.

"Sleeping." Kagura stated yawning.

"Go figure but back to this attention thing what did he look like?"

"Well he had long wavy brown hair tied into a high ponytail and really cute-I mean light brown eyes-"

"Yep, that's my bastard cousin Naraku" Kagura interrupted.

"Really?" We all exclaimed.

"Didn't I just fucking say that!" Kagura yelled back.

"Don't get bitchy, Kagura" Kikyo said.

"Oh really Kikyo? I will mop the floor with your head, don't fuck with me" Kagura warned.

"Oh I'm shaking in my flats" Kikyo mocked.

"Stupid bitch" Kagura said closing her eyes.

"Whatever...alright Ayame, Sango here you go" Kikyo said pulling up to Ayame's house.

"Thanks Kiki!"Ayame said hopping out.

"Thanks Kikyo" Sango said getting out as well.

"BYE GUYS SEE YOU TOMORROW!" I shouted at them.

They waved at me as Sango walked down the street and Ayame walked into her house. (Sango's house is 3 houses down from Ayame's)

"So how was your day Kagura?" I asked her.

"Well, this hot but asshole of a hall monitor caught me and sent me to the office, I hate all my classes, my cousin's a real douche-bag, and I already got in trouble for messing with this girl." She said.

"Oh...that sounds…delighting" I said laughing a little bit.

"Alright, Kagura here you go!" Kikyo said pulling up to Kagura's house and 'accidently' knocking over her trashcans.

"YOU non-driving bitch you did that on purpose!" Kagura screamed getting out of the van.

"Oops!" Kikyo said smiling and driving off.

(My house)

"We're home!" I said walking into the kitchen.

"How was school girls?"Keiko asked.

"It was HO-"

Good!" I interrupted Kikyo and sending her a shut-up glare.

She stuck out her tongue at me. She's older than me, but Rin and I are more mature than her. Isn't that ridiculous?

"Well we'll be in the backyard if you need us" Rin said smiling.

"Alright" My mom replied washing the dishes.

(Backyard)

"Kikyo what the Hell? Don't tell mom we had a bad day!" I said open a can of coke.

"Why the hell not? She has the right to know!" Kikyo called back.

"NO we cant let her know! We got their attention now we have to fix it!" I shouted at her.

"But, why is it that having their attention so important?" Kikyo asked.

"KAGOME! TELEPHONE!" My mother came out and handed the me the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Aya-what? How did you find that out? Ok I'll tell the girls! Thanks so much..."

"Kags, what's wrong?" Rin asked me.

"Ayame told me that she talked to an old friend on Skype and she said the her friend went to Amaterasu high and she caught the attention of one the boys. Let's just say...he did a toll on her..."

"What do you mean Kagome?"Kikyo asked.

"He Used her as a Playtoy everyday she almost died!" I blurted out

"...WHAT!" Kikyo and Rin exclaimed.

"It seems that she was too weak for him because he was a demon and she was just a human." I said and sighed.

I look at Kikyo and Rin and they looked as if they saw a ghost or something. Kikyo sighed.

"I really don't want to bring condoms to school" Kikyo said sipping her coke.

**Niecey- WOOHOO I'm finished!**

**Koga- I thought you were going to make it long?**

**Niecey- SHUT UP I'M GETTING WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Koga- Well hurry up and write! I want Ayame to be mine already**

**Ayame- *Blushes* SHUT UP KOGA!**

**Koga- Well I do!**

**Ayame- Please read and review because niecey needs ideas!**

**Koga-TBC!**


	6. My hat!

**Niecey-YES I GOT A TIME TO WRITE THE SIXTH CHAPTER!**

**Inuyasha- When are the boys going to be in it!**

**Niecey- WHEN I TYPE IT YOU BASTARD!**

**Kagome- OHHHHH**

**Inuyasha- SHUT UP!**

**Niecey- But seriously guys I have a little time on my hands, so I'll type a chap! Kagura read the disclaimer!**

**Kagura-Niecy does not own any of us except the plot so **

_(Kagome's POV) (Dream POV)_

_I awoke to be in a damp, dark room. I cannot see a thing and I feel that my hands are chained to the wall. I hear a door open and close, then a couple of voices are heard as well._

_"So this is the present for the prince?" A voice spoke._

_"Let's just hope that he doesn't kill this one" Another voice rang._

_That's when all my muscles tensed up. 'Who is the prince? Why am I here?' I thought as I felt someone un-hook me from the chains, only to have a cold, rusty shackle come around my neck._

_"Let's go, you worthless creature" The voice hissed, pulling the chain, forcing me to follow._

_We started walking, and walking, and walking until we abruptly stopped almost knocking into each other._

_Then I heard a knock and an angry voice shouted..._

_"WHO THE FUCK IS IT!"_

_"I-I-I-T-TS M-M-E- Y-Y-OUR M-MAJESTY!" One of my captors' voice spoke out._

_"Have you brought her?" The once angry, but calm voice spoke._

_"Yes" The first captor spoke._

_"WELL BRING HER IN!" The angry voice yelled. (Again)_

_I heard doors open and we moved quickly in. Then we heard the door slam shut. I gulped. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_"Un-chain her" The angry voice commanded. I was quickly un-chain and pushed forward._

_"Remove you blindfold human" The angry voice commanded me._

_"I-I don't w-w-ant to" I said nervously._

_"TAKE IT THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I TAKE YOU FUCKING LIFE!" The voice shouted at me and in 1.5 seconds, it was on the floor. I open my eyes wide as I saw who's angry voice it was._

_"Inuyasha..." I said in a harsh whisper._

_I shot up and breathed heavily as I wiped the sweat from my forehead._

_"This cannot be happening to me..." I said to myself._

(Few hours have passed...)

"KAGOME GET-"

"I'M ALREADY UP!"I shouted back interrupting her. After that nightmare I couldn't sleep at all. I looked in the mirror and saw little bags under my eyes. I sighed._ 'This is Gonna be a Long day'_ I thought to myself as I pulled out my outfit for today. I decided to wear a plain white t-shirt with blue faded jeans and white sandals. I put on my head band and walked out of my room and down the stairs.

(Downstairs: Kitchen)

"Hi Kags- whoa you look horrible!"Kikyo said looking at me.

"Thanks sis, a girl always loves to hear that" I said sarcastically.

"Well you do" She replied.

"Shut up Kinky-hoe" I hissed.

"Fine Ka'hoe'me" Kikyo snickered.

"Fuck you stupid bitch" I hissed.

"KAGOME!" My mom yelled at me.

"Watch Your Mouth!" Grandpa shouted towards me.

"Ooohhh Kikyo just got told!"Souta shouted laughing his ass off.

"Shut up you brat!" Kikyo yelled towards Souta.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU UGLY RE-RE!" Souta shouted. (Sorry I'm not letting a little kid curse)

_That's when I cracked up..I mean I was hold my stomach and I saw Rin was laughing too, but not as hard as me though._

"YOU BRAT!" Kikyo yelled throwing a piece of toast at Souta, who dodged it and stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's not my fault your ugly" He said sticking his head up.

"YOU STUPID BA-"

"Ok girls, off to school" Keiko said interrupting Kikyo's sentence.

Kikyo mouthed 'I'll get you back' at Souta who just made a silly childish face at her. Me? I was still laughing for the ugly re-re joke.

"Ok Kagome! It was not that funny" Rin said smiling at me.

"The (laughs) hell it's not (laughs). He got Kikyo's (Laughs) description right on the dot!"I said laughing.

"Shut up you hoe!" Kikyo yelled at me walking to the driver's side. I stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

"Don't play me you dumb bitch" I said and got into the passenger's seat.

"NO, DON'T PLAY ME!" Kikyo said glaring at me.

(Ayame's house)

We pulled up and saw Sango, Ayame, and Kagura standing out they got in, we all stared at Kagura.

"WHAT!" She asked annoyed.

"You live on the other side of town." Rin finally spoke.

"I spent the night at sango's house" She said coolly.

"Oh" We replied and Kikyo sped off to school.

"Wow Kiki, you didn't dress as a slut today?"Ayame asked chewing on some twizzlers.

"Ayame, you bitch I don't dress as a slut!" Kikyo shouted. It was true, Kikyo did not look like a...well slut...she was wearing a long white shirt with a gray cardigan, blue jeans, and gray flats.

Ayame had on a purple baseball cap (backwards), short purple overalls, white tee, and purple converses.

Sango had on an orange and pink striped shirt, faded jeans, and orange sandals.

Rin had on a blue shirt, white long cardigans, blue jeans, and blue flats.

Kagura had on a black collared shirt, black jeans, and red and black nikes.

We pulled into school and walked into the front doors and noticed everyone was looking at posters.

"I wonder what they're looking at?"Ayame asked.

"Young lady remove your hat" a teacher said walking by them.

"Fuck you" Ayame huffed.

"excuse me! Remove your hat now!" The bitchy teacher yelled.

"Omg get out of my face!" Ayame turned around and shouted at her.

"TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" The teacher screamed.

"I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AT LUNCH" Ayame yelled walking in the opposite direction.

"Do you think she'll be joining us?" Rin asked.

"Nope." I said

(Ayame's POV)

~~~Principals Office~~~

"Now...why doesn't this surprise me that you're here?" Inu-Taisho said staring at me.

"I don't know, can I leave now?" I asked blankly.

"Give me you hat" Inu-Taisho said holding out his hand.

"I'm going to tell you like I told that other old bitch...fuck you" I said. That really pissed him off.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Inu-Taisho roared at me.

"-Hey Inu-Taisho-sama" A voice said interrupting me.

"Koga I'm busy right now, you'll have to come back some other time" Inu-Taisho glaring at me.

I turned around and glared at the person who stood in the doorway.

"What the fuck do you want?"I hissed.

"Oh getting in trouble already I see" Koga said smirking at me.

"Go fuck a cow." I said crossing my arms and turning back around to face dog Sensui.

"Now, how are we going to solve this, because I'm not giving you my hat."I said.

"Sir, I have a proposal I think you're going to like" Koga said turning his smirk into a crooked smile.

"Tell me." Inu-Taisho said giving him a smirk.

"Well..."

I gulped. I knew Koga had something in store for me...and I knew it was bad...

...

THANKS GUYS FOR READING SORRY IT'S SHORT!

Read and Review


	7. Gym Clothes and History

**Niecey- Hey guys I'm back!**

**Seshomaru- And when is this Seshomaru going to show up in this story.**

**Niecey- Dude seriously don't talk like that, its annoying.**

**Seshomaru- Really?**

**Niecey- UH YEA!**

**Seshomaru- FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!**

**Niecey- O.O oh bipolarness is happening, well will you read the disclaimer?**

**Seshomaru- Niecey does not own any of us just the plot**

**Niecey- O ne more time, ITS AU AND OOC SO DONT LIKE THEM LIKE THIS, DONT READ IT!**

**Recap:**

_(Ayame's POV)_

_"Now how are going to solve this, because I'm not giving you my hat." I said._

_"Sir, I have a proposal I think you're going to like" Koga said turning his smirk into a crooked smile._

_"Tell me." Inu-Taisho said giving him a smirk._

_"Well..."_

_I gulped. I knew Koga had something in store for me...and I knew it was bad..._

"Hey cutie I like my shorts washed in cold water!"A boy yelled my way.

"Don't forget to soak my shirt!" Another boy shouted.

I began pushing the cart of nasty gym clothes, while people were throwing their stinky gym clothes in. I sighed. '_I just had to wear a fucking hat today...maybe I should've listen to grandpa_' I thought as I pushed the cart to the laundry room.

Flashback

_I put on my favorite baseball cap and twisted it backwards. I looked in the mirror and examined my outfit._

_"Ayame don't wear that hat, you're going to get in-"_

_"Grandpa I'm not going to get into trouble so don't get your dentals in a bunch" I said rolling my eyes._

_"I don't wear dentals you brat" My grandpa scolded._

_"Go fart dust!" I retorted._

_"YOU BRAT!" He shouted back at me._

_"You look like a brat" I said snickering._

_"And you look like a slut" He said walking down the hallway laughing like a old woman._

_"YOU OLD BASTARD!" I shouted from my door._

_"You're just upset that I'm right!" My grandpa shouted from the bathroom._

_I huffed and then remember that there wasn't any toilet paper in the bathroom and smiled wickedly as I walked down the steps and out the door to wait for Kikyo._

_(Ayame's house)_

_"AYAME!...AYAME!...I NEED TO WIPE!"Akio yelled from the bathroom, unknowingly his granddaughter was on her way to school._

End of flashback

'Old bastard" I thought as I began throwing clothes into the two huge washers, not knowing there was someone watching me.

"Like your new job?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around and met three girls in the doorway, the same girls that I ran into yesterday.

"What do you whores want" I snarled.

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to see how a loser like you would catch the attention of Koga Kazuhiko. He's a track star, incredibly wea-"

"I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHO THE HELL THAT BASTARD IS! WHAT ARE YOU THREE WHORES DOING HERE!" I interrupted her.

"Leave Koga alone" One of the whores spoke.

"Sure thing, I don't want him" I said throwing clothes into the washer, then I felt one the whores grab my hair and I growled.

"I mean it, leave our Ko-"

"What are you three doing here?" A strong masculine voice said behind me.

"Oh, hi Koga! We were just showing this whore her place!" One of the whores cheered.

"The only whores I see are you three; now get out of here before I get you whores suspended." Koga said and the three girls took no time in running out of the wash room.

"Hey, are u ok?"He asked me. I glared at him.

"It's your fucking fault I'm in this shit hole." I cursed at him.

"Well, either this or you'd get suspended." He said turning around and walking out.

As soon as he was gone, I smiled and said...

"Thank you."

(2nd period) (Sango's POV)

"Today class, as you all know, we are learning about American history so we're watching Miss Jane Pittman. So, take you 5 notes and BE QUIET!"The teacher said flipping the lights off. I listened closely as the part when they were at the barn and the whites came in and started beating on everyone until...

"Why are we learning about this stupid stuff?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, I mean who cares what happens to the Raisin Lady?" Another boy got the class to snicker. I stood up and went to the front of the class.

"It's not funny when you're learning about history, the moral behind this story is that even though Miss Jane Pittman is just a made-up character, her lifetime shows key events that happen during the Civil war, the Civil rights act, and you if you don't understand that, then switch your classes." I said and returned to my seat as they stared wide-eyed at me until I heard clapping. I turned around and saw Miroku clapping, standing up. Soon the whole class was clapping even, Mrs. Kosu. I blushed really red.

"That was very moving, you've been studying history a lot huh?" Mrs. Kosu asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah...I do."I said smiling a little bit.

Then I heard whispers behind me.

"What a teacher's pet"

"What a loser"

"Can you believe this-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMBASSES!" Someone yelled.

I turned around again and saw Miroku giving a death glare at the three kids behind me.

"You all are just mad that Sango is smarter than you three combined, hell a monkey and a mosquito are both smarter than you!" Miroku said and the three kids slumped in their chairs as he returned to his seat and put his hands behind his head. I turned around and whispered.

"Thank you"

Niecey- Well folks, that's all for now. I've got three projects due! But I'd still love to point out a few things.

Koga's last name means "harmonious prince."

Ayame's Grandpa's name means "Glorious man"

_Preview:_

_"Guys, you know what we should do right!" Ayame cheered._

_"What?" Rin pointed to a poster, we all looked at then went "NOO I'M NOT GOING OUT FOR A STUPID TALENT SHOW!" Kikyo said shaking her head._

_"Yea Ayame we don't have any talents." Sango said._

_"I'll do it." I said as they turned their heads and stared at me._

_"Really, Kagura?" Rin asked._

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME, SO WISH ME LUCK ON MY PROJECTS!


	8. Chapter 9

Yeah. I pretty much looked at my stories and was like WHAT THE F*** was I on and i'm gonna go back and re-fix them because of the way they are. Sorry for the wait but I will fix them,in about a day or two I should get Weird Wonderland fixed again,and this story.

Sorry for the longgggggggg waiit.

Niecylovesanime


End file.
